


Walk Instead of Run

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt Phil, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan keeps warning Phil to stop running down the stairs, he knows Phil is just an accident waiting to happen. Of course what does Phil do after being told not to run? He does it anyway and ends up falling down the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Instead of Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just some mindless fluff for you that's been loosely based off the story Phil told on radio 1 about falling down the stairs.

“Are you ready?” Dan asked as he pulled his coat on before opening the door up for Phil. 

 

“Been ready.” Phil said as he jetted past Dan and begun bounding down the stairs. It was just a trip to Starbucks but Phil always got so excited about everything. Dan figured they could be out getting laundry soap and Phil would still become ecstatic about that too. 

 

“Phil, don’t run down the stairs!” Dan yelled as he hurried to lock the door and stop the other from recklessly jogging down the abnormally steep flights of stairs. 

 

“Don’t mother me!” Phil called back, already a flight down. Dan sighed as he followed, trying to hurry but still watching his steps in the process. 

 

“Phil seriously, slow down, you’re going to hurt yourself one of these days.” Dan huffed, he could tell Phil had already reached the door and Dan was still half way behind. “You know how clumsy you are.” He reminded him, hoping to deter the other.

 

“You’re just jealous because you aren’t fast like me.” Phil smirked as Dan finally stepped down his final step. Dan sent him annoyed look as he zipped his coat up.

 

“Yes, Phil I’m so jealous of your ability to run down the stairs like an idiot.”

 

Dan rolled his eyes while Phil pouted and crossed his arms. “The faster I get down the stairs the faster I can have coffee.” He argued, still trying to make Dan see his logic. 

 

“Coffee will always be there.” Dan smiled softly as he pulled the door open once again. “Life isn’t always about how fast you go.” He chided teasingly. 

 

Phil frowned in confusion while he stepped out into the colder air of the outdoors. “Did you just use a metaphor on me?” He asked. Dan laughed before slipping an arm around the other’s waist, pulling him closer. 

 

“Yes, now don’t run down the stairs.” Dan said thinking that he wouldn’t have to say anything more about it. 

 

Dan had just made himself comfortable on the sofa, his computer nestled his lap like always, and he was about to do some serious browsing. Of course as soon as he got situated the buzzer went off, letting him know the pizza had arrived. ‘Why do I bother?’ Dan sighed as he moved to get up.

 

Just as he was about to move his laptop Phil came dashing out of the kitchen. “I’ll get it!” He yelled, practically sprinting towards the door. 

 

“Don’t run!” Dan insisted but Phil had already shot out the door. He huffed before shaking his head and leaning back against the sofa again. “One of these days…” He mumbled, opening up a new tab. 

 

It must have been a couple moments later when heard the loud crash through the wall of the living room. But that wasn’t all, the crashing continued for another three or four seconds, the room was filled the sounds of bangs and booms from the stairwell. 

 

Dan looked up from his laptop, sitting perfectly still as he waited for Phil to say something to let Dan know he wasn’t dead or anything. “Phil, you okay?” He asked loudly.  
“Auugghhh.” Phil groaned form the very bottom of the steps. 

 

“Damn it.” Dan swore as he set his laptop aside. He stormed out the door, intent on scolding Phil for running again. “I knew this was going to happen, what the hell did I just tell you!?” He called down, stomping down the stairs Phil had just tumbled down. “This is what happens wh-”

 

Dan instantly stopped as he spotted Phil at the bottom. Tears were in his eyes and his arm was clutched to his chest protectively. “I hurt my wrist.” He whimpered, looking up at Dan helplessly. “It really hurts.”

 

All frustration melted away and Dan did what he’d just told Phil not to. He bolted down the stairs, taking them two at a time, trying to get to Phil as quickly as he could.  
“It’s okay, I’m here.” He said slightly out of breath as he dropped down next to the other. “Let me see it okay.” Phil flinched away as Dan tried to pull his arm away from his chest. 

 

“Don’t touch it, it hurts.” Phil said, turning so that he could shield himself from Dan. “I think I landed on it wrong.” 

 

Phil had never pulled away from him like that, it made Dan fill with worry as his eyes locked on Phil’s arm. “I’m not going to touch it, I need to look at it though. I need to know if it’s broken or not.” Dan said gently. He gave Phil a sympathetic look, he already felt guilty for yelling at him. 

 

But Dan had been afraid something like that was going to happen. Just like he’d warned, Phil actually ended up hurting himself.

 

Slowly but surely Phil loosened his grip on his arm, carefully holding it out for Dan to see. The wrist was already swelling and starting to bruise a dark shared of purple. “Can you bend it?” Dan asked right before the buzzer went off again. That’s right, the pizza guy was still outside. 

 

“Hold on, damn it!” Dan yelled and Phil pulled his arm right back to his chest, obviously feeling nervous that somebody was going to end up touching it. “No, no, it’s fine. Just try to bend your wrist for me.” Dan whispered gently and encouragingly. 

 

Phil’s wrist hurt just enough for him not to want to move but he trusted Dan. Once again he slowly moved his arm away from him and held his wrist out. He winced again, trying not to cry out as he moved it around. Up and down and then back and forth. 

 

Dan visibly relaxed some, it didn’t appear to move unnaturally. While the movement’s looked painful, nothing appeared broken. “You didn’t feel or hear anything snap did you?” Dan mumbled as he reached out slowly to run his fingers across the tender skin. 

 

Phil shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. It just hurts.” Dan frowned again before getting to his feet. 

 

“Alright, let’s get you back up. Give me your other hand.” He said, again though the buzzer went off a few more times. The man on the other side of the door was growing increasingly more impatient. 

 

“I said just a minute!” Dan yelled loudly once more. Phil frowned as he edged further away from Dan, trying to gauge his anger. “Phil don’t, I don’t mean to yell.” 

 

Well he really did but he was too worried about Phil to be bothered by a guy trying to give them pizza. Normally that was a good thing but not when Phil was in pain. 

 

“Give me your left hand alright, keep your right at your side so you don’t bump it.” Phil nodded and did as Dan said.  
“Be careful.” Phil mumbled as he let Dan grab onto the hand that wasn’t throbbing. 

 

The other nodded before effortlessly pulling Phil up and off the floor. Phil scrunched his face in pain, any movement sent waves of discomfort straight to his wrist. 

 

“Hang on.” Dan said before opening the door, glaring at the pizza delivery man in front of him. The man didn’t appear too impressed either, he returned Dan’s glare before shoving two boxes into his hands. 

 

“Pizza.” He mumbled under his breath before strode off from the door. “Have a nice night.” He called back sarcastically. Dan quickly shut the door again and sighed. 

 

“Come on, let’s go put ice on that.” 

 

Dan carried the pizza up the stairs in one hand, the other firmly on Phil’s lower back as he did his best to guide him up the steps. 

 

As soon as the two were back inside, Dan sat Phil down on the sofa before placing in the pizza on the table. “Stay there, I’m getting an icepack.” He said as he headed straight for the kitchen. 

 

Dan was sort of amazed that they hadn’t used their icepack before. It just been sitting in the freezer just waiting for somebody to get hurt since he’d picked it up at the drug store. 

 

He pulled it out and wrapped it in a kitchen towel before heading back to Phil, who was still sitting on the sofa. “Here, you hold this right for at least twenty minutes.” Dan said handed it to him. Hesitantly Phil placed the cold pack on his wrist, holding it securely with his free hand. “We’ll wrap it up later once you feel a little better.” Dan said as he took a seat next to Phil. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen.” Phil whispered after a moment. “I didn’t think I was actually going to fall.” Phil didn’t ever imagine he’d be so clumsy as to trip and fall down every single stair. “I promise I won’t do that again.” 

 

Dan smiled before holding his arms out, knowing that Phil would know what to do. Phil was quick to settle himself in Dan’s arms, his back and head resting against Dan’s chest while a pair of arms wrapped around his middle. “It’s alright, accidents happen. Honestly it could have happened to me too.”

 

“Yeah but it didn’t.” Phil mumbled as he rested his sore wrist against his own chest. “And you had just told me not to run and I didn’t listen. I heard you I just didn’t listen.” Phil sighed, turning so that he could hide his face in Dan’s side. 

 

“It’s alright, Phil. I didn’t really expect you to listen.” Dan laughed, it was meant to make Phil better but he only got a slight whine from the other. “People trip and fall down stairs all the time, you aren’t the first one and you won’t be the last.”  
Phil nodded tiredly. 

 

Apparently falling down the stairs was draining and since the adrenaline of getting hurt was gone, he was left feeling exhausted. “I’m just glad I’ve got you to take care of me.” Dan grinned again as he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of messy black hair. 

 

“Next don’t run next time okay? I hate seeing you hurt. I love you, I’ll always take care of you but I never want to see you getting hurt especially when it could have been prevented.” 

 

The two sat in silence for a moment. Phil was comfortable in Dan’s arms despite his wrist and Dan was enjoying have Phil so close. Soon enough though Phil looked up, his eyes no longer reflecting pain. Dan stared down at him questioningly, wondering if he needed anything. 

 

“Dan…I still want pizza.”


End file.
